Pacte
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Une vision de l'union d'Antanasia et Lucius par leurs parent POV Reveka Vladescu.Histoire en cours


Rien, non rien n'était aussi effrayant que de faire de son fils le point central d'un pacte entre deux clans en guerre depuis bien plus que quelques décennies. Je tournais la tête vers mon époux, m'exposant son profil aquilin Ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une dureté froide qu'il m'était rare de croiser…A vrai dire mon époux me voué une telle dévotion que les rares moments où il haussait le ton tous semblé s'écroulé, son regard aussi bleu que les océans renforcer cette impression sévère crée par la courbe de ses sourcils posaient sur ses paupières par frustration. Pourtant aucun autre sur cette terre ne pouvait être aussi magnifique.

Je retournais alors mon attention vers mon fils, endormie, callé entre mes bras sans savoir que l'avenir de notre monarchie reposera dans quelques minutes sur ses frêles épaules de nourrisson.

Un grognement me fit relever la tête.

« Valeriu ? »

Il ne me répondit pas…Intriguais, je tourné mon regard vers la source de son mécontentement, Les Dragomir faisaient leurs entrée…

Le clan ennemi prenait place à l'autre extrémité de la grotte, Les vampires les plus nobles dans leur Age ouvrir la marche. Je reconnue quelques Aïeux de leur patrie ainsi que de jeune nouveaux ne dépassant surement pas les 17 printemps, tout aussi novice dans la façon de se tenir que dans l'expérience Royale…Ils transpiraient la peur une chose bien incongrue pour un vampire…Surtout d'un clan si puissant.

Quand soudain quelques chose m'interpella…Un bruit sourd… un écoulement de sang, des veines palpitante, un pou effréné…Ils n'auraient tout de même pas osaient…

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ? ETES VOUS DONC SI INCONSCIENT ENMMENER DES HUMAINS DANS UNE CEREMONIE SACREE ! »

La voix d'Alexandru c'était élevée dans un silence pesant alors que tous les regards de l'assemblée était tournés vers le couple d'intrus mortel.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir Accordé la parole Vladescu »La voix jeune et claironnante pourtant si sec sur cette réplique n'en atténué en rien la beauté de ce timbre, Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur le détenteur de cette voix chantante, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon cœur se pinça de Jalousie…

« Par tous les saints…Je n'ai jamais vue une femme aussi belle… »Avais-je murmuré.

Je sentis alors une grande main froide se refermé sur mes doigts, et un souffle tout aussi glaciale se posait sur mon appareil auditif, se souffle qui me donné milles frisson sans pour autant être provoqué par la froideur de celui-ci mais par la monté fulgurante de désir qu'il me procurait…

« Ici mon amour chaque vampire de cette réunion doit en penser la même chose, cependant ne le prononce pas à voix haute notre reine ne doit pas devenir plus narcissique qu'elle ne l'est déjà… »

_Notre reine ? Cette femme à la beauté fulgurante était donc Mihaela Dragomir ?_

Je sentis mon cœur se contracter d'autant plus elle semblait si puissante, si fière, si éloquente…Si parfaite pour être reine…

« Je vous prie de nous excusés votre éminence, mais la venue d'humains dans nos tradition sacrée peut nous porter préjudice… » Dit mon époux avec cynismes.

La tension était à son comble alors que Mihaela croisait le regard de mon époux. Un sourire d'autant plus inquiétant de la part d'une femme est surtout d'une reine se forma sur ses lèvres pleine et aussi carmine que le sang..

« Je ne te permets d'utiliser ce ton à mon égard Valeriu après tout je suis celle qui est devenue Reine à ta place… »

Des grognements animaux se firent entendre du côté de notre clan, alors que je voyais les crocs de mon époux s'éveillaient de leurs prisons de chaires.

Nous nous affrontions du regard alors que le clan qui osais nous ridiculiser montrer à leurs tour leurs dents aiguisés…

« SILENCE »

Tous ce turent sous le cri puissant de Mihaela…

« Nous sommes là pour l'aboutissement des meurtres et pour l'élévement d'un nouveau respect mutuels implanté par l'alliance en se jours de nos deux clans et l'union de nos successeurs…Les humains sont sous ma protections si l'un d'entre vous oses ne serai-ce que poser la main sur eux la sentence se fera irrévocables… »

Des sifflements sourds et indignés sortirent des gorges de nos frères la cérémonie pouvait commencer à présent…


End file.
